


Athlete's shirt

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He had probably never even thought twice about it but now he was all she could smell





	Athlete's shirt

She had a serious problem that was obvious. He had not even given her the shirt with any plan in mind. It had been a downpour that had gotten her into this. Now a downpour was going on inside of her. She had not even noticed how potent the affect was on her until there had been nothing to distract her from it.

Ann swallowed as her head spun. She kept her head low as she walked to her apartment. Head low, bag close and quick close steps. To think that getting caught in the rain with Ryuji had done this. She was tired, a little slower than normal but was because she had been running around in the metaverse.

Then to come out and get hosed waiting for her bus. They had enjoyed a good in mementos. Joker had been on top of it all as he usually had been. They had made a lot of progress. Still there had been many shadows that she and Ryuji had to team up with Joker leading assistance with Morgana backing him up.

There had been a lot of work for them to do so for the rain to come and ruin her mood the moment she tried to go home-

Ugh. Just ugh. What made it intolerable was that Ryuji had avoided the downpour. He had saved her one too. easily slipped off his shirt after he towelled her dry. It had been so fast she had not been able to protest. Before she caught herself, she had been mostly dry and then in his shirt. His jacket too.

“I’ve got another at home. Just bring it back.” He had said goodbye to her just like that and walked off in just a thin vest and his school pants his bag on his shoulder.

And she had gone home, she had been eager to go home but his scent had caught her. Trapped her and it was not fair. She had not expected his scent to do anything for her. It was one thing to be affected by a few things here or there. One thing to think he was cool and even cute when they were in mementos. It was one thing for her to feel something in her gut when Ryuji caught her or backed her up. that was one thing.

It was crazy for a shirt to make her react like this. She stomped her way into her apartment and locked the door after herself. The scent, it felt as though Ryuji was holding her tightly and why was her body even reacting to such a thought?

Her shoes came off as she made her way to her room. There was no one else home but she closed the door behind her anyway before she fell face first onto her bed. She would be excused if she screamed. People would understand.

She sighed into her pillow loudly. So many thing to do, deal with the clothes and her bag. Deal and wash the wet clothes. She rolled on her side and clenched her legs tightly together. Wet clothes, the reason she was in this mess to begin with.

She did not even want to take off Ryuji’s shirt or jacket. It took only a few seconds to get rid of the skirt the tights and after a moment of hesitation her panties as well. Ryuji’s scent was still in her head it was like being hugged tight as she lay on her bed.

This thing, the way that she felt. She had to stop getting carried away like this. But she couldn’t help herself. She slipped one hand under the jacket and shirt and cupped her breasts with a sigh. The other hand Ann slipped between her legs as she shifted and sighed again.

The warmth from herself the slight wetness. That was all Ryuji’s fault. She trailed a finger through the wetness and shivered. She pinched one of her nipples and then the other before she had to slow her hand. She could recall what had happened the last time she had gotten enthusiastic with playing with them. This was not the time for any of that.

Instead she used the pads of her fingers to stroke over and around her nipples while her body reacted. She teased herself by just pressing against the wetness between her legs before she let her legs open. The scent was killing her. She was thinking all sorts of crazy things as she pressed against the warmth. It was insane.

Her breath hitched when she brushed her finger over her clit. Just a soft brush to make her legs twitch and a moan leave her mouth. She gently rubbed a finger over her nipple before she touched her clit again. A soft rub that spread her wetness that had gotten over her fingers.

She knew how to get herself off fast. On her own she could stretch out on her bed and bring herself off quick and make her legs shake afterwards. Huddling on her side slowly being intoxicated with Ryuji’s scent this was new.

It was new but it was good too. she closed her eyes tightly as she teased her nipple and gently slipped a finger inside herself. The stretch was never easy to get used to and that was simply a finger. She had to be slow with it, tease herself. Work her own spots until she was shifting and gasping from each touch.

A slow rhythm with her fingers until she was soaking them. Ryuji’s scent blanketing her as she shivered and trembled on her side on her bed. His fingers would be different. Rougher, he wouldn’t pull away when she trembled. He would keep rubbing. He would keep touching. He was obsessed with her breasts she knew that. If she were to ever-

She shivered and gasped as she came around her finger. The fingers she had been squeezing her nipple with slipped off as she panted her way through her orgasm. Not the biggest she had ever given herself but considering that her head was still fuzzy from Ryuji’s scent and she was feeling mellow it was perfect.

In a few seconds she would clean her fingers. Undress. Wash Ryuji’s clothes for tomorrow and her own. Deal with the wet clothes in her own bag. Shower, clean up and forget that this random occurrence of lust had ever happened.

 

 


End file.
